Usrm
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Hachimitsu Honey (蜂蜜ハニィ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = うしるむ |officialromajiname = ushirumu |officialnameinfo = |aka = ralmilk (らるみるく) |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = |birthref = Commu Profile |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 24733457 |mylist1 = 35414995 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 34856289 |mylist2info = English covers |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1588931 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = HaRuK@, FM-kun |otheractivity = |country = }} |bHX2BfXBoEE}} usrm (うしるむ), formerly Ralmilk (らるみるく), is an who is known for her perfect English pronunciation even from her first cover on NND "BLACK★ROCKSHOOTER" in 2012. The reason for this is because English was specialized subject that she learned in high school. She has a strong, clear and naughty voice in high range, yet she can make a cool voice with low tone such as in her cover of "FIRST" . She often sings in duet covers with a male rapper utaite such as HaRuK@ and FM-kun. She uses the emoji (☆・（∀）・) as her own signature symbol. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units * RaruHaru with HaRuK@ List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2012.10.21) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.11.14) # "WAVE" -English ver.- (2013.01.09) # "Yoshita, Iedesuru tte yo" (Yoshida, running away from home) (2013.04.07) # "Eien≒Variation" (Shadow≒Variation) (2013.04.11) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) -English ver.- (2013.05.11) # "jewel" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.06.17) (not in mylist) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood) feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2013.07.10) # "Raspberry*Monster" -English ver.- feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2013.07.21) # "SILENCE" (2013.08.19) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Ralmilk and Chanu (2013.08.30) # "Hajimari no Sayonara" (The Beginning's Goodbye) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.09.23) # "Lingerie Thief" feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2013.11.16) (not in mylist) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.12.03) # "Koshitantan" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.12.09) (not in mylist) # "Matryoshka" -Hard Rock Arrange ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2014.01.28) # "+♂" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2014.04.25) # "Namae no Nai Hoshi" (Those Nameless Stars) (2014.08.28) # "Blessing ~Kami Children's~" (~God Children's~) feat. Gib Jr, Olimono*Vaggyna, tear, Miinuko, Tsukasashi, *namirin, Denpo, Nakanishi Rin, Switch, usrm, HaRuK@ and Yukimura. (2014.09.17) (not in mylist) # "Dream Killer" (2014.09.29) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" -English ver.- (2014.10.01) # "fake doll" -Rap ver.- feat. usrm and FlatMan (2014.10.12) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye to This Mutual, Unrequited Love) (2014.10.22) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" -English ver.- (2014.10.22) # "FIRST" (2014.12.11) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) -Rap ver.- feat. usrm and FlatMan (2014.12.16) # "Let Me Hear" (Kiseijuu OP) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2014.12.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (-triangle story-) (2014.12.30) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" (Our Last Theorem) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.01.20) # "Drug Score" (2015.01.30) # "Jitter Doll" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (chorus) (2015.02.12) (not in mylist) # "Himitsu Danjou no Kankei" (The Secret Relationship of Boys and Girls) (2015.02.17) # "Kagerou≒Variation" -English ver.- feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2015.03.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) feat. usrm, Ruta, HaRuK@ and Jin (2015.04.05) # "Ai Kotoba II" (Love Words II) (2015.04.11) # "Rising Hope" feat. LaLa and usrm (2015.04.13) # "News 39" (2015.05.05) # "Connecting" ✩NewYears(?) feat. usrm, Craft, Komachi, FlatMan, takelu, RISS, Lorё, and LowFat (2015.05.07) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -English ver.- (2015.05.12) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Moonlit Night) -English ver.- (2015.06.12) # "Kotonoha Yuugi" (Word Game) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.06.20) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.07.04) # "Mama" (2015.07.10) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) -ROCK ver.- feat. Zero and usrm (2015.07.15) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sakura Hotaru, Kumako., Moemin, Ukuna, usrm, and *Yuri* (2015.07.24) # "Tokyo Summer Session" -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.07.25) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.09.01) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP16) -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.09.22) # "Koi no Chord" (Chord of Love) -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.10.10) # "Heart no Shuchou" (Assertion of the Heart) feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2015.11.14) # "Girl's Talk" feat. Freesile, Rika, Owan, and usrm (2015.11.17) # "regret" (2015.12.04) # "Ghost Rule" -English ver.- (2016.01.16) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) -Re:mix Rap ver.- feat. FlatMan and usrm (2016.02.16) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2016.04.11) # "PiNK CAT" -English ver.- (2016.04.26) # "Paintër" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Koi no Megaraba" (MAXIMUM THE HORMONE's song) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (chorus) (2016.05.17) # "Wolf" (2016.09.29) # "Antibeat" feat. usrm and Gari (2016.10.30) # "Seiten Zenya" (On The Clear Skies Eve) (2017.01.15) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) -Rap ver.- feat. usrm, Okaruna, Onyu, Katamuchi, Tamagochan, Ranka, Torysan (rap), and LowFat (rap) (2016.02.06) # "Nichiyoubi no Himitsu" (Sunday's Secret) -Rap ver.- feat. usrm and FlatMan (2017.02.12) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Nakano Futaba (中野双葉) |Haruka usrm ookami.png|HaRuK@ and usrm as seen in "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" , Yagimmy (やぎみー) |Haruka usrm Matryoska.png|usrm and HaRuK@ as seen in "Matryoshka" |Ralmilk - FIRST.png|Ralmilk as seen in her cover of "FIRST" |usrm - Aikotoba2.png|usrm as seen in her cover of "Ai Kotoba II" |usrm FMkun.png|usrm (left) and FM-kun (right) as seen on Twitter Illust. by Benichiru (べにちる) |ConnectingNewYearsEdition.png|From left: Rinami Rai, Komachi, LowFat, Craft, FlatMan, usrm, takelu, Lorё, RISS, Benichiru, Yoshi as seen in "Connecting ✩NewYears(?) Edition" |usrm - Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan.png|usrm as seen in her cover of "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" Illust. by Yano (矢野) |usrm - PiNK CAT.png|usrm as seen in her cover of "PiNK CAT" |Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei - Utaitex8.png|From left: Torysan, Onyu, LowFat, Okaruna, Katamuchi, usrm, Ranka, Tamagochan as seen in "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" Illust. by Amyuu (あみゅう) |usrm by Tear.png|usrm's current icon }} Trivia * Her bloodtype is AHer blog profile. External Links * Twitter * Blog